There are a wide variety of suspension and tension-type packaging kits, systems and methods for the immobilization of articles and packages used for shipment in an outside container; and which packaging kits are designed to provide for protection of the article during shipping and handling, and particularly where such articles may be fragile in nature, subject to static, or conductive damage. More particularly, packaging kits, systems and methods for mobilizing, suspending and protecting electronic-type articles.
Some forms of packaging kits, systems and methods where an article is immobilized in a film tube on a base, are as set forth, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,323,896, issued Jun. 28, 1994, and 5,676,245, issued Oct. 14, 1997, and 5,694,744, issued Dec. 9, 1997, both incorporated by reference, wherein a thin film, typically transparent film material is tension-biased about a stiff sheet of corrugated cardboard material to immobilize the article on the stiff sheet material. The packaging of articles may also be accomplished by suspension-type packages wherein an article is suspended within a frame, more particularly, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,769,235, issued Jun. 23, 1998; 5,722,541, issued Mar. 3, 1998; 5,669,506, issued Sep. 23, 1997; and 5,579,917, issued Dec. 3, 1996.
It is therefore desirable to provide for a new, effective, and improved, suspension film-type package, system and method for the immobilization and protection of articles; particularly fragile and sensitive articles, wherein the article may be rapidly and easily inserted within the package and easily removed therefrom, as required, and yet be fully protected during shipment and handling.